Listen to ur Heart
by PureLotus
Summary: Jude's 19 and enjoying life to the fullest. To bad Tommy things she's living a little too much. What happens when Jude forces Tommy to own up to his feelings as well as her hot bartender friend turned rockstar adding to her drama filled life.
1. nothing is what is seems

A/n: SO this is my first fanfic ever written but I've been reading them forever especially Instant star. I was inspired one day and I've always have had this idea in the back of my head so I figured why not. The story is based on D.H.T.'s song "Listen to your heart". This probably won't be too long cause I barely have time to write anything so it may be just a three-shot. And i'm pretty sure that the legal drinking age in Canada is 18 but in this fic its 21 so just play along. Please R&R its greatly appreciated.Anyways I don't own Instant star or the characters (damn! I want Tim Rozon). SO here it is and I hope everyone likes it. xoxo Lo

* * *

"Can I get another shot," the scandously clad 19 year-old rock star mouthed across the bar to Braden the hot bartender. He nodded his head in understanding and poured her, her fourth shot of the night. 

" Hey not that I mind staring at you all night Jude but shouldn't you cool it?" the blonde muscular man asked with a grin.

The raven haired beauty simply downed the shot and replied seductively, "Now what fun would that be?" Jude Harrison knew she looked hot from her leather corset that accentuated her new found curves to her skin tight Seven Jeans. She had just bought new Prada stiletto boots and for how much they were killing her feet she new they were worth every penny. She didn't mind the stares she got from all the men and even some of the women at _Club Velocity_. In fact she loved the attention. But on this particular Friday night it wasn't just any guy she wanted the attention from.

_Here I am once again brooding over Tommy. God I need a life, _she though to herself not for the first time that night. They had had yet another fight about how she was living her life and at this point it was getting really old. She knew he only did it because he worried but she always hoped and wished that it were because he loved her. The only way Jude could numb the pain was to Party and have fun even if it wasn't the most legal fun. But today the fight was taken to an entire different level and she didn't know if there relationship would ever be the same. Tom Quincy once again thought it would be fun to take her heart on an emotional roller coaster and Jude's only defense was to take him on the ride along with her.

EARLIER THAT DAY 

"What the hell is this Jude?" Tommy half screamed half asked his protégé singer as he threw the tabloid on the sound board she was currently sitting at. Jude looked up at Tommy and noticed how entirely pissed he looked even more so when he had to bail her out for under aged drinking three months before.

Jude cautiously flipped over the tabloid to the cover and inwardly shuddered as she saw what caught the attention of her producer.

"Oh shit," she muttered to herself while flipping through the tabloid to the inside story about her encounter. There were pictures of Tristan Daniels and herself making out in the back parking lot of a club. Tristan was the hot new actor of the time and he and Jude had met at a club opening the previous weekend. There was obviously some mutual attraction and they were with each other the entire night. They both had a little too much to drink and obviously the paparazzi caught photos of the aftermath.

"Tommy, it was just a kiss." She tried reasoning to the man with the fire in his eyes.

"Really?" Tommy asked with no emotion in his voice.

This actually scared Jude more since Tom had been known for loosing his cool if his coffee didn't have enough sugar.

"Yeah Quincy, we were both a little…. Not. There. And we kissed. Really it was just a goodbye." She replied quickly trying to sound as sincere and convincing as she could, without looking into his eyes.

"Ok then. Just answer me this question. Why are his hands on **your ass** and **your leg** is wrapped around him?" Tommy questioned putting more anger into each word than the next.

Jude looked anywhere but at Tommy not wanting to meet his gaze anytime soon.

_Why does he always have to be so over protective when he sees me with a guy?_ Jude thought to herself while playing with her hair. _If he cares so much about me why isn't he making a move! Its not like I haven't been legal for over a year!_

The truth was Jude really didn't know how Tom felt anymore about her. He was so hot and cold all the time that she didn't know what the man was thinking. Sure they had shared a couple of kisses here and there but hey when you work with someone that close its bound to happen. But the problem was the closeness for her had turned into love and she didn't know where he stood about the matter. With each thought Jude was getting angrier about Tommy's accusations.

" Tommy why do you care so much eh?" she said while rising to her full height.

"Because Jude," Tommy said as he also rose to his feet "I don't like the guys you have been going out with lately. There not right for you. All they do is use you and drop you like your nothing!"

"That's not your call to make Tommy! I'm an adult now. And what I do in my personal life is none of your business. Its not like I take them seriously anyway. I'm just having fun. You should really try it some time."

"Jude I'm just looking out for you," Tommy said sincerely looking into her eyes.

"You haven't been making the best decisions lately when it comes to guys and I know you're an adult but I'm just worried." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jude shrugged off his kind gesture and took a step closer to him. Tommy was well aware of how close she had become and felt her breath tickle his neck sending chills coursing through his body.

" What exactly is the right decision Tommy?" It seems like any guy that comes within 100 feet of me other than you is a bad choice. Newsflash Quincy, I'm not yours. So don't worry about me I do just fine by myself." She spat venomously in his face.

Tommy for once in his 26 years didn't know what to say. He knew Jude wasn't his and she had no clue how much it hurt him to see her with these random guys. He did in fact love her but there relationship was complicated enough as it was. And the fact that he was mere inches way from her lips didn't help his current situation either. It took all of his self control not to grab her and show her exactly why he cared so much. Even Kwest kept harboring him about the fact that he did love Jude but wouldn't make a move. Tommy was dangerously close to losing it because his heart was telling him to go for it. But his head was still saying she was out of bounds and out of reach for him.

"Jude, I know your not mine." He said almost in a whisper.

"That's right Quincy, and you've made it perfectly clear on numerous occasions."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked trying not to sound hurt.

He knew deep down that he had hurt Jude when he didn't admit his feeling for her on her 18th birthday and then again on her 19th. He was planning on it on both occasions but it just didn't seem right. But now looking at her he knew that he had really screwed up.

"Whatever you want it to mean Tom." Jude said sounding defeated.

_I need to tell her how I feel right now. Screw the consequences I need her and I can't handle the fact that she thinks so little of me now._

"Jude listen…" Tom started to say but Jude simply ignored him and threw the tabloid back at him.

" No Tom. I'm through listening to anything you have to say. The only thing that would be worth listening to is when you decide to tell me how you really feel and give up the jealous boyfriend act." She said cattily while picking up her guitar case and her car keys.

"You know where to find me." She ended indifferently only glancing long enough at his face to see that he was about to argue while she exited the studio.

AT THE CLUB 

_Why does he have such a hold on my heart? Maybe he really doesn't feel the same about me. Dammit I've probably been making a complete ass out of myself for the past four years. But every time I look at him I feel we have something more than just a friendship._

Jude carelessly raked her hand through her hair in frustration and sighed deeply.

Braden saw Jude looking depressed and kindly told the girl that he had been doing shots with to give him a sec. The platinum blonde didn't even hear him over the music and looked pissed at the fact the she was being ignored.

"Hey Rock star are you sure your ok?" Braden asked while putting another shot on the table in front of her.

"Yeah I'm just perfect." She yelled over the loud techno music pulsating through out the club. The bartender nodded his head and pointed to Jude that he would just be over there if she needed anything. Jude smiled at him and he walked back over to the drunk Barbie.

Jude spun around on the bar stool and looked over at the dance floor. It was packed as usual and that why Jude loved going to _Velocity_. The only one who knew who she really was was Braden seeing as he invited her to the club about five months earlier when they met at a party at G major. He was an aspiring singer and had wanted to create a demo for a couple of studios in the area. Jude had only heard him sing once and from what she could tell sooner or later he would make it big.

As Braden was about to walk to the other side of the bar his cell went off. He quickly exited the club out the side door since there was no way he could here anything over the music.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Brade. It's Quincy man."

"Hey T, what's up?" it was weird to think only a couple of months earlier that Tommy thought of Braden as a threat when it came to Jude. But Braden told Tommy that him and Jude were strictly friends and since then Tommy would call Braden when he knew that Jude would be going to _Velocity_. Braden wasn't stupid and he could tell Tom had some serious feelings for Jude.

"Hey is Jude there tonight?"

"Yeah man and she doesn't seem to be in the best mood at the moment."

"Yeah okay well can you keep an eye on her until I get there. There's something I need to talk to her about."

"No problem Tom besides I have the alcohol do you really think she's going to leave my side."

"Dude you know she's 19 right?"

"Yeah but I don't want her to beat the shit out of me if I don't give her any. So I'll take my chances" he definitely knew never to get in the way of Jude Harrison when it came to anything she wanted and it was one of the things he liked the most about her.

"That's why you're the bartender and I'm not. Okay I'll see you in a while dude."

"Later T" Braden closed his cell and walked back into the club and the firestorm that was Jude Harrison.

Jude mindlessly looked around the club and was always thankful that she could come here without anyone judging her or telling her what to do. She loved the pulsating techno music and the way it coursed through her when she'd dance. The guys who got the nerve to ask her to dance usually ended up buying her a couple of drinks and who was she to decline. Going to _Velocity_ was her escape from reality. And right now reality is so not where she wanted to be. Little did she know her reality was about to come crashing down in the form of an ex-boybander.


	2. The wake of your smile

Tommy pulled up to the club around eleven and strided confidently into the doors giving Al the bouncer a nod. Tom came to the club once in a while and it was usually to talk to Braden or see if Jude was around.

From what Tommy could tell it was another busy Friday night with the smell of hard alcohol and musky cigarette smoke. He walked through the club scanning the dark atmosphere for a particular girl. Obviously Tommy brought plenty of attention to himself with his dark blue distressed jeans and black button up shirt. And of course he was looking even hotter while sporting his signature leather jacket. He was so wrapped up in finding Jude that he was ignorant to the fact that that there was about a dozen women drooling at the mere sight that was Tom Quincy.

Tommy walked up to the bar to find Braden. He saw him wiping down the counters and made it over to the far side of the counter.

"Hey Brade, how's business?" Tom asked while taking a seat at the bar.

"You know," Braden sighed, "same old thing. Hot girl orders drink. Hot girl buys you a drink. Hot girl ends up puking all over the counter."

"Don't envy you man. I really don't." Tommy replied while looking down the bar for Jude.

"So where is…"

"Jude?" Brade finished for him with a knowing smirk.

"Uh…. Yeah. I didn't see her when I walked in." Tommy replied slightly embarrassed that his actions were so obvious.

"That's because she is on the dance floor. After she has a couple of drinks she likes to let lose."

" Hey Brade your working most of the time she's in here aren't you?"

"Um yeah. I mean every night I work I usually see her in here. Why do you ask?" He inquired.

" Well not to go all over protective but don't you think she drinks a little to much?" Tommy asked with a serious look on his face.

Tommy knew Jude drank mostly because it was a way to relieve stress from the previous week at work. After being in the spot light for almost 4 years she was in fact a Rock star. Darius demanded a lot from the teenager. Her popularity had gone up a lot in the last couple of years and that meant more interviews more photo shoots and most of all more time at the studio recording. Tom admired the way Jude handled working while going to college and most of all still had time to see her friends and family. But what Tom didn't like was how hammered she would get from time to time. He usually ended up taking care of her the next morning at the studio when she had a massive hang over and could barely keep her eyes opened. He didn't like seeing her act so reckless and that's why he was glad he had Braden looking out for her when he couldn't be there.

Braden though about the question for a minute and simply replied, "I don't think she drinks that much. Jude's a smart girl she knows when to cool it most of the time when she's had too much.

He paused for a second and shook his head, " I mean there are nights that I have to cut her off and I have the bruises to show for it but it's her way of venting. I mean no ones perfect."

Braden trailed off and looked at over at the dance floor. He saw Jude dancing to the all to familiar techno music and couldn't help but smile. She really was the most amazing girl he had met in his 21 years. She was strong and loving and he absolutely loved her smile. He snapped out of his trance and looked back over at Tommy's frowning face.

"Actually Tom, tonight's the first night in a long time that she's drank more than she can handle." Braden paused and leaned over the counter.

"What did you do to her?"

Tommy sighed and turned around in his stool and scanned the dance floor for Jude. When he finally found the raven-haired girl in the middle of the dance floor he marveled at just how grown up she had become in the past few years. And he knew tonight was the night he had to make everything all right between them and finally stop being afraid of what they could have.

"Everything man. Just everything." He replied with disgust in his voice.


	3. love was wilder than the wind

**A/n: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really make me want to keep writing. So I've decided that I'm going to make this a long fic cause I've come up with ways to lengthen it out. Like I said I'm not going to be able to post very often but I will try my hardest cause I know how it is to wait and it sux. I hope you like this next chapter! I tried to make it longer to make up for the short post yesterday. I do not own Instant Star or the song by D.H.T Xoxo Lo**

* * *

"I officially hate stiletto's." Jude remarked while rubbing her sore feet. She loved to dance even by herself but the one thing she hated was the price of beauty. Sadie had talked her into buying the boots in the first place and she made the dumb decision to wear them right after she got them.

Jude looked for Braden down the bar as she sat on the far end. She was dying of thirst and wanted water knowing that she was so done with alcohol tonight. It was getting to be around midnight and she knew she had an early day at the studio in less than nine hours.

"So is this the place to have a good time?" an all too familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Jude's heart rate suddenly picked up speed and she spun around to face the ocean blue eyes of Tommy. He stood there leaning over her and she couldn't help but to inhale his spicy cologne. She licked her dry lips and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It all depends." she replied dripping with sensuality.

"What's your definition of a good time?" she smirked at Tommy's slightly taken aback expression.

She saw Braden at the far side of the bar and asked for a bottle of water and a shot. She downed the water bottle with ease and got off the stool. She pushed the shot towards Tommy and whispered in his ear, "You're going to need this."

And with that she sauntered back over to the dance floor. Only looking back over her shoulder to see Tom trying to comprehend what just happened.

Tommy loved the way Jude's hips swayed when she walked especially when she was angry. With this thought he downed the shot and made his way over to where Jude was walking.

_I can't believe he showed up!_ Jude thought to herself, _maybe he actually does care. _Jude shook off that thought and reasoned that is was entirely impossible for Tom Quincy to be honest about anything especially his own feelings. _Stop being so naïve he's probably only here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like make out with anyone that's not him. _

Jude quickened her pace when she heard her name being called in the distance.

"Jude! Come on can you at least talk to me for a second?" Tom asked pleadingly.

"Sorry Tom", she called over her shoulder, " I love this song and I'm not planning on wasting it, talking to you."

Jude descended the stairs to the dance floor and made her way to the middle totally forgetting the fact that her feet were cramping up.

The loud techno music and pulsating lights were almost hypnotizing as she swayed her hips to the music oblivious to anything and anyone around her.

At the exact moment she was really getting into the intro of the song she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist from behind.

" Fine we won't talk." Tommy said matter of factly with a slight growl in his voice that turned Jude's legs into jello.

He spun her around in his arms never letting go, and pulled her to him leaving no space for air to pass through as the music started to pick up.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_  
You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Jude looked up to see Tommy's icy blue eyes examine her from head to toe. She became very aware of thee fact that there faces were mere inches away from each other. She never realized how amazing Tommy's eyes were until that moment and it thrilled her that she saw something different in his eyes. It was like all the want and need he had been hiding from her was finally surfacing.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. _

_  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, _

_  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

The music began to pick up again and Jude tore her gaze from his eyes and spun around in his arms only to put his hands on top of her hips and her own hands on top. She loved the feeling of him behind her. Jude began to pick up the beat with her hips and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck only to feel his staggered breathe in her ear. She rolled her body into Tommy's strong chest and she swore she heard him catch his breath once or twice.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. _

_  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, _

_  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_.

Tommy loved the feeling of Jude being so very close. He felt Jude lower her arms and grab his hands while still moving her body back in forth into his chest. She began rolling her hips and getting lower to the ground with each movement. It took all of Tommy's strength not to turn her around and take her lips with his own but he told himself to hold on for a little longer.

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_  
So much to mention but you can't find the words._

_  
The scent of magic, _

_  
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind._

Jude brought her body back up while still being pressed against Tommy. She felt his hands leave hers only to be put back on to her hips with even more force. She relished in the fact that she could make Tommy squirm and with that she turned back around and wrapped her hands around his neck while their bodies still moved against each other's.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. _

_  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. _

_  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, _

_  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_.

The song finished and Tommy and Jude were still locked into a stare that nothing could ever break. Jude felt her lips being drawn to Tommy's and she slowly lifted her head to gain better access to his lips. Tommy took up the space that was between their lips and he felt a breath escape from Jude's own mouth. He growled into her mouth and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into hers. All their frustrations were put into the kiss making it all that more intense. Jude slipped her hand into Tommy's jacket and let her hands roam over his abs through his shirt. Tommy tangled his hands into her hair and leaned her head back even more so he could take all of her mouth into his.

"Tommy." Jude moaned into his mouth and the realization of what Tommy was doing came down.

Hard.

And he stepped back away from Jude. Only to see the bewilderment in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that didn't happen Tommy." Jude said pleadingly while searching his eyes for some explanation as to why he stopped the one thing she had been dreaming about.

Tommy looked away from Jude and played with his rings on his right hand. He didn't want to look her in the eyes because he knew all he would see was hate and disgust.

"You asshole." Jude said with such rage in her voice that it sent cold chills through Tommy's body. Jude turned around and ran of the dance floor and headed for the stairs.

Tommy bolted after her and searched the crowd for the girl he seriously just screwed up with. Tommy saw her going up the stairs and ran after her.

"Jude please! Let me explain." Tommy said with sadness in his voice.

Jude didn't even care at that point anymore. She turned around and said exasperatedly, "What do you want Tommy?"

Tommy ascended the last couple of stairs till he could be in front of her. He reached out for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Jude." He started slowly while grazing his finger across her cheek reveling at how soft her porcelain skin was.

"I'm sorry." He said as sincerely as he could while searching her eyes for any ounce of forgiveness

"Your always sorry Tom." She stated harshly while pulling her hand out of his and turning to go up the stairs again.

"Jude please…" started but was only cut off by Jude turning around and putting her finger on his lips.

"Tommy, you can't keep pulling at my heart strings. I can't do it anymore." She added while looking into his eyes.

Tommy dropped his eyes to the floor in understanding. At that moment he hated himself more than ever and wanted to tell Jude what the kiss meant to him. Hell, what every last kiss they had shared meant to him. But no, something in the back of his mind was stopping him from telling her the one thing that would solve all their problems.

Jude removed her finger from his lips and took his face in her hand so that he would look at her.

"If you can honestly say you don't feel anything for me Tommy other than friendship tell me now and let me live my life for once." She said desperately while trying to hold back her tears.

"I love you Tommy more than you'll ever know," she said in a whisper so low that she could barely hear it herself. Tommy looked up at her and tried to take a step closer but Jude backed away.

"I just hope for once in your life Quincy," she trailed off slightly making sure she had the voice to say what she needed.

"That you'll listen to your heart."

And with that she hastily kissed his cheek and turned around to go find the person that would make everything all right for the time being.

* * *

**Well there is my chapter and please review good or bad it really helps me write and know where I want to go with it. Don't worry its not the end of Tommy and Jude I could never do that. Again thank you to all of you who have reviewed your awesome! Xoxo Lo**


	4. little piece of heaven turns too dark

* * *

A/n: Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! You have no clue how much they mean good or bad cause like I said it's nice to hear how people respond to your stories. I'm going to try to post a lot more this weekend cause I have time on Saturday to write a lot. This is more of a conclusion of the nights events and then I'll post the day after sometime this weekend or hey maybe I'll be inspired by Fridays episode and post then. SO keep the reviews coming! Xoxo luv ya all Lo

* * *

Tommy stood where Jude had left him only a few moments ago. His jaw was slightly dropped more out of surprise then anything that Jude had spoke those few precious words.

_She loves me? She actually loves me. I probably just fucked up the only chance I ever had with her all because I didn't just stop and let my heart take control for once. _Tommy felt the odd need to get very drunk and sit in his darkened penthouse until he had to go face the world and most of all.

Jude.

Tommy ascended the last couple of stairs and took the back exit of the club briefly meeting Braden's eyes as he entered the back of the club to go visit his very good friend Jack Daniels.

* * *

_I can't believe I just said that! _

The slightly shaken girl thought to herself as she wiped her mouth after vomiting hopefully the last remainder of her Jr. Bacon cheeseburger. She had been running to go find Braden when she got the sudden urge to puke. Jude looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom before walking over to the bar in the hope of Braden being on a break. She looked like shit to put it flatly her hair had fallen out of some of the pins scattered across her hair and her mascara and eye liner were running after she finally let a couple of stray tears go.

Jude shook it off and walked over to the bar to see Braden putting away some glasses behind the bar. As she walked across the room Braden looked up and saw a dishelved Jude Harrison walking towards him with conviction. Jude met Braden's questioning gaze and shook it off with a shrug saying 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Screwdriver on the rocks and don't you dare give me that Look Brade." She said with more force than she wanted too. But at this point the entire male race was on her hit list.

"Sorry Jude I can't do that." He replied matter of factly while continuing putting glasses away.

"What the hell does that mean? You're a bartender! Its your job." She said obnoxiously while slamming her hand on the counter causing a guy near her to give her a dirty look. Jude suddenly broke down in tears and put her forehead on the cool marble tabletop while wrapping one arm around her head as if it was a shield against all the hurt and the pain.

Braden exhaled and took Jude's hands in his own and brushed his fingers across the palm of her hand. He smoothed her hair out repeatedly and whispered that everything would be okay in her hair. Jude took a deep breath and looked up at the concerned green eyes of her best friend of late. She couldn't help but feel thankful that he was here for her, just when she needed him.

"Brade when are you getting off work?" she asked while trying to wipe her eyes of her remaining make-up.

"I can leave now if you want me too. My boss shouldn't care I've been working over time." He answered while brushing away one of her tears.

"Ya can you? I need a ride to my apartment I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind to operate a vehicle." she said with a slight smile.

"Anything for you Rock Star." Braden replied with a little more sincerity then he meant to let on.

They both grabbed their jackets and belongings from behind the bar and went out the back exit to Braden's 67' Mustang convertible. Braden opened the door for Jude and walked around to the other side of the car and hopped over the side. Jude laughed for the first time in which seemed the entire night. Braden loved the sound of her laugh and wished he could her it all the time. He knew Jude was hurting and it was most likely because of Tommy but he figured she would open up to him on her own time.

They drove in comfortable silence each thinking about their own problems and the best way to solve them. Before they knew it they were in front of Jude's apartment building and Braden killed the engine. They both sat there still lost in thought and Jude was the first to turn and face Braden.

"Thank you Brade for always being there for me. You have no idea what your friendship means to me." She said to him while squeezing his hand to show him that she really appreciated it.

"It's no problem really Jude," he said while returning the kind gesture.

"I just hope that you can talk to me about things rather than drinking away your problems it's not healthy. I won't judge you, I'm not the one who has a right too and I know how it is to feel like all your problems can be taken away by numbing the pain."

It amazed Jude how much Braden understood her. It was weird because she always though that Tommy was her only confidant anymore and it was nice to know that she hadn't been totally abandoned. Even thinking about Tommy made Jude's heart break a little at a time. She had laid her heart on the line and he simply ignored the gesture. She was not looking forward to seeing him in only 4 hours and at this point sleep wasn't an option she needed to vent and the only way right now was to do what she did best.

"Why can't every guy be like you Braden?" Jude asked while unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and stopped a few inches from his face and whispered,

"You're the best friend anyone could have."

And with that Jude waved goodbye and walked into the lobby of her apartment complex.

Braden finally let out a breath that he had been holding in since she got out of the car. He banged his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

_I can't be falling for her! I just can't! __She's Tommy's and I really don't need to get in between that mess. Ugh! This can't be happening not now. _

No matter what Braden told himself, he knew he was.

Nothing would prepare him for just how much shit he was in for.

Because nothing and no one would ever stop the natural disaster that was Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison.


	5. the beauty that's been

**A/n: Hey guys! So yeah I know I said I would post some this weekend but some crazy stuff that I can't even begin to explain happened so I'm really sorry and I will try to make it up to you guys this week. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own anything from Instant Star except for this idea.Xoxo Lo

* * *

**

Jude didn't sleep at all that night. Her mind was wandering over everything that happened that night and she had no clue how she was suppose to face Tommy in 2 hours. The fact that she didn't sleep and was slightly hung over didn't help the situation. The only good thing that came out of it was she had a new song. She thought it was good enough to record as well as show Tommy how much he screwed up their relationship. The truth was Jude was terrified to face her producer after their little spectacle. She didn't know how to be around him anymore after she had admitted the one thing she never thought she could. She didn't even know what made her confess in the first place. It was probably the mix of alcohol and frustration.

Jude turned over in her bed and stared at the alarm clock willing for time to stop or better yet go back. Jude sighed and decided it was time to face the music and the man of her dreams.

* * *

**Tommy's place**

_Beep beep beep, _Tom's alarm rang out annoyingly. A very hung over Tom Quincy threw his pillow at the clock making it crash to the floor. He grunted a few obscenities and rolled onto his back. After he got home from _Velocity _he raided his liquor cabinet and found a bottle of Jack Daniels he saved for occasions such as last night. He managed to finish the entire bottle with ease as the night's events lingered in his mind. A few times he even picked up his phone to call he but couldn't quite make out the numbers in order to make the call. He managed to take off his shirt and pants before passing out in a drunken sleep.

And now it was an hour until he had to face the one girl who could bring him to his knees. Part of him just wanted to stay in his darkened bedroom for the rest of the day and not face reality. At this point it was sounding really good. But he knew he couldn't avoid her forever seeing as they were a big part in each other's lives.

Tommy groaned as he pushed himself off the bed. He sat up with his legs over the side and rubbed his face with his hands. His head was throbbing in an inhumane way and his stomach was in knots. _I pretty much deserve it_, he thought as he made his way to the master bathroom to shower and vomit.

* * *

**Back at Jude's**

She was late to say the least. She had showered and hadn't even bothered to blow dry her hair. She stood in front of her vanity and rubbed her bloodshot eyes from crying most of the night. She really didn't care what she looked like at this point. She was wearing a ripped denim skirt with a plain black shirt. She threw on her trusty converse and grabbed her extra strong coffee and her keys. She put on her Gucci sunglasses and opened her apartment door to see Braden standing there with his arm up like he was about to knock.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jude asked, surprised to see him after her little episode the night before.

"Well I have a meeting with Darius and I figured you would be in no shape to drive so I figured I would offer you a ride." He rambled nervously as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Braden was still really confused about his feelings for Jude and he unconsciously drove to her apartment trying to come up with a decent excuse for showing up on her doorstep. Then when Sadie had called and told him that Darius wanted to meet with him that morning it was the perfect excuse.

"Yeah that would be great, I kind of don't want to show up to the studio alone anyway." She said sheepishly while slipping into her sandals. Braden smiled and helped Jude with her guitar case as she locked her door. They made their way to his car and drove off to G-Major.

There was an awkward silence in the air as they both thought about their own problems. Jude broke the silence first by asking Braden what his meeting with Darius was about. Braden was happy for the distraction and told her how Darius wanted to listen to his demo an there being a possibility he would get signed.

"That's awesome Brade! I'm so happy for you." Jude exclaimed excitedly and squeezed his hand.

Braden smiled and looked down briefly at where their hands were resting. He took a deep breath and put his right hand back on the wheel and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Much sooner than they both expected they were in the G-Major parking lot and Braden turned off the engine. They got out and headed for the double-glass doors.

Braden was about to walk in when he noticed Jude wasn't beside him. He looked back and she stood frozen looking over at a particular blue Viper. Braden walked back over to her and said her name softly. Jude snapped out of her gaze and looked up at Braden. Even through her dark sunglasses he could tell that she had started to cry. Without a word Braden pulled her in a reassuring embrace while rubbing her back.

"I can't go in there Brade, I can't face him." She managed to say in between her tears.

"Jude, I don't know what happened last night between you and Tom but I know how strong you are. You can do anything. Don't let him take that away from you."

Jude was so grateful for Braden's presence. It felt so good to be in his strong arms and hearing all the right words. She had never realized what a great guy he was until last night and the way he took her crap and always listened. He was absolutely perfect.

Jude stopped crying and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Braden pulled her away from him and raised her chin with his finger.

"You ready Rock star?" he asked with a slight smile.

Jude laughed and smoothed out her hair, she nodded her head and grabbed onto Braden's hand intertwining their fingers. She would need the extra encouragement to walk into the studio. They opened the glass doors and Jude felt a search of newfound confidence go through her. She felt ready to face Tommy once and for all.

But all her strength went out the door the second she made eye contact with a pair of cool blue eyes.

* * *

**Yes I'm evil I know but more will be coming soon and once again don't lose hope in Jude and Tommy cause there meant to be. Please R&R its so appreciated and it will brighten my day immensely. xoxo**


	6. wonder if this fight is worthwhile

Jude felt her heartbeat quicken and she couldn't tear her gaze away from Tommy' s eyes. She felt Braden squeeze her hand and she forced herself to look away and look up at him. He pointed to Darius' office and said something about thathe wouldn't be long and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. As he walked away he briefly gave Tommy the "if you hurt her I'll kill you" look. So Jude was left all alone in the lobby with Tommy.

All Tommy could think at this point was the unnerving chance that Braden and Jude were together. It made hisblood run cold that he possibly lost her to some other guy. And it wouldn't even of hit as hard, if it weren't Braden he might of lost her too. Tommy had been confiding in him, other than Kwest about his growing feelings for Jude and for him to go behind his back was unthinkable.

Jude cautiously brushed past Tommy into the lounge for some much needed coffee. She ignored the fact that he had followed her in there and poured her a mug full of extra strong coffee undoubtedly made by Tommy. She turned around to grab a bagel when Tommy lightly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Jude" he whispered so faintly that she wasn't even sure if she heard right. She refused to look up at him and focused on the steam her coffee was producing.

"Yeah" she stated rather than asked with out a drop of emotion in her voice. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her giving in and acting like nothing happened so they could go back to the normal relationship they had. If normal was even the correct word to use to describe what Jude and Tommy had.

"What is going on between you and Braden?" Tom asked with out any hesitation in his voice.

Jude was so taken aback by his question that she looked up at him and saw how bloods shot his eyes were. There was something else in the way he was looking at her. Like the answer to this question meant everything to him. And that pushed Jude over the edge.

"What! My god Quincy, your just…ugh! Your unbelievable!" Jude pushed passed him and walked into Studio 1. She felt him walk into the room behind her and close the door.

"So your… not with him?" Tommy asked with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice. Jude continued to keep her back turned towards him and he heard her exhale deeply.

"NO! Is that all you care about!" she screamed while she turned around to face him.

"Damn don't yell. I have a serious headache if you know what I mean." Tommy stated hoping Jude would get the hint since she had been in the same state only 2 days ago.

"Can't we just talk about this with out you going thermo-nuclear on me." He added with a little more anger then he wanted too. But jeez she could be so hard headed. Not that he could talk either.

"You know what Tommy were not having this conversation right now. Your obviously too hung over and I'm too pissed. I have a new song and I want to record it. If after were adult enough to handle a civil conversation then we'll talk. But right now you're my producer and I'm your artist. Do you think you can handle that?"

Tommy couldn't believe this was the same girl from last night, hell two minutes ago. The girl last night would have torn him apart with everything she had. But the girl standing in front of him with her arms crossed was actually acting like an adult. Which was a lot more than he could say for himself.

"Yeah, I can do that." Tom said while raking a hand through his dishelved hair.

"Good. Let's get this over with." Jude said while picking up her guitar and going into the recording booth. She knew that she needed to get out so many feelings out of her system before she crashed. And the song she worked on tirelessly did just that. Tom counted her in and she began to sing with more emotion than she thought was possible.

_**Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end**_

When Jude sang the next part she looked at Tommy directly in the eyes. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling and now how much he had hurt her with everything he did. She never tore her eyes from him and he couldn't seem to look away. It was almost poetic justice in the fact that the one that looked the most hurt was Tommy. He felt itin his being what he had done and it wasn't like before anymore, he had messed up more than anyone possibly could and he was the cause of her pain. And he wanted more than anything to take it away.

_**I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do** _

**Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end**

_**Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care** _

**I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
**  
It was deathly quiet when Jude finished and all she could her was her breathing and it unnerved her the way Tommy continued to look at her and the look was almost pitying or him just realizing that he had so much power over her than even he thought. Tommy was the first to tear his gaze and he acted like he was writing something down.

"That was great Jude." Tom said trying not to look her directly in the eyes so she couldn't see the pain behind his own.

"I'm …I'm going to get some fresh air." Jude said hurriedly while putting her guitar back into the case. She ran to the only place she knew no one would be able to find her but him. The alley. She paced back and forth until she got dizzy. She slid against the wall in frustration until she made contact with the ground.

"I screwed up." A voice said with much more pain than Jude thought he was capable of. Tommy closed the door to the studio behind him and shoved his hand in his pockets trying to find the right words to say.

"See, the one girl that I want more than anything, told me the one thing I have wanted to hear more than anything. And I screwed up the one chance I had." Tommy took a couple of steps closer to were Jude was sitting.

"And the thing is, even though I know I screwed up, I still am going to fight to get her back." He said while helping Jude to her feet.

"You always had me Tommy." She said with sadness in her voice

"You were just too caught up to see the fact that every guy I ever got involved with I was only using to distract myself from the pain of knowing the one guy I wanted didn't want me back."

"Jude I never said I didn't want you." Tommy said with his voice getting a little louder.

"Maybe you didn't Tom, but you weren't exactly saying anything to make me believe differently." Jude still had sadness in her voice but there wasn't a hint of anger or any other negativity towards Tommy.

"I know and it was stupid for me to think you would sit around and wait for me. And for you to understand that without me saying anything." He caressed her cheek only to have Jude pull away from him.

"Damn right Tommy. I've been legal for over a year and you didn't even make a move. What did you expect me to think?" She refused to cry in front of him, he wasn't worth it. But with each word it was getting harder to fight off the tears.

"Jude I'm still your producer, and I'm 26, don't you think I was just looking out for you? The press would eat you alive and say I was a pervert I couldn't put you through…"

"That's bullshit Tommy!" her anger being shown for the first time rang through out the air before she said anything else.

"And you know it." She lowered her voice. She took a step closer to Tommy and he could feel her breath on his neck.

"I'm stronger than that and you know it. You know what else, your just scared. Your scared shitless of what you feel and you don't have the nerve to do anything about it."

"That's not true Jude." He said harshly with anger in his eyes.

"Fine prove it Tom, prove it, here I am right in front of you. It's just you and me. You already know how I feel, what's stopping you now?" She had no emotion in her voice when she said this and it took all of her not to break down in front of him but she just stood there waiting to see if he would do or say anything. Or if he would run. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and looked him straight in the eyes searching for some sign of hope.

"You know what scares me Jude? The fact that every time you're near me I can feel it without even looking to see if you walked in the door. What scares me is one day you'll realize that you are stronger than you use to be and you won't need me anymore. But what scares me beyond anything else is every time I look into your eyes or hear you sing I want to tell you how much I love you, but I'm to afraid to fuck it up."

And with that Tommy closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jude was to shocked to even respond and could only look into the captivating eyes that made her fall in love with him 4 years earlier.

"I love you Jude Harrison. I always have and I always will no matter how many stupid decisions you make."

"I love you too Tommy." They both smiled at each other for what seemed like the first time in months. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly until Tommy crushed her body into his and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jude moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers into his hair. Their tongues tangoed and they kissed for what seemed like hours. Both of them had wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening. It was only to good to be true. But would this one good thing have to come to an end?

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter itwas my favorite to write so far. The song is by The Veronicas, its an amazing song so if you haven't heard it you should really chech it out. Please PleaseReview it means a lot and it helps me develop my writing. Than kyou to everyone who does review you know who you are andI love everyonelast one of you! xoxo Lo**


	7. the look in your eyes

**Thanks for the many reviews they really keep me going and I'm sorry this is so short but I have volleyball practice in an hour and I have to get going. I didn't want to not post for a while so I figured I would type up something really quick before practice so it didn't look like I was neglecting. Anyways I do not own any of the characters and blah blah blah. I hope you like it and please review! Xoxo Lo

* * *

**

Braden was probably the happiest he had ever been after the meeting with Darius. He was now a signed artist with G- Major and Darius wanted him to start recording immediately. He went to go find Jude to tell her the news because he knew she would be extremely happy for him. He was also hoping it would brighten her day a little bit after the weirdness of this morning with Tommy in the lobby. Just as he was going to walk into Studio 1 he saw her walking in his direction with a huge smile on her face and he figured she had found out about his recording contract.

"Jude, I guess you heard the great news!" Braden exclaimed as she walked towards him.

"No what news?" she asked with a dreamy smile. Braden didn't know why she was so happy all of a sudden after the mere death match in the lobby earlier that morning.

"Darius listened to my demo and he said that he loved it. I'm signed to G-Major now."

"Oh my god, Braden that's awesome!" she said while enveloping him in a tight bear hug.

"I knew you could do it."

"Yeah thanks for telling Darius I was worth his time." He said sincerely while releasing her from the embrace.

"Hey you did it all by yourself." She said while looking over Braden's shoulder and her eyes suddenly lighting up with happiness. Braden turned around and saw Tommy walking towards them. He couldn't really get why she was so happy to see him. Only last night she wanted nothing more to do with him and now she was looking at him like he was the only one in the room. And that made Braden's heart drop in his chest.

"Hey Girl," Tommy said simply while wrapping his arms around her in a hug, " So tonight want to go out for dinner or something?"

"Wow that sounded like you just asked me out on a date Quincy?" she remarked while taking his hands in hers.

"Maybe because that was." He countered while pulling her to him.

"I don't know I mean there are club openings to go to and gosh I didn't get much sleep last night." She smiled knowingly at Tommy while giving him a pouty face.

"Maybe this will help you decide?" Tom said slyly and captured her lips completely ignoring the fact that Braden was standing behind them with his jaw slightly dropped.

"Mmm I guess I could spare some time to have dinner with you." Jude said matter of factly while tracing the pattern on his shirt.

"I thought you would come around." Tommy smiled and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll pick you up at 7 and where something nice." Jude smiled in understanding and kissed Tommy on the cheek before he went to walk back into his office. Tommy nodded at Braden realizing for the first time that he had been in the room all along. And walked back upstairs.

"So…" Braden said after a few moments of watching Jude watch Tommy go up the stairs.

"You and Tommy are ok now I guess." He stated more for himself then for Jude to answer. It had become pretty clear that now they were more than ok and Braden's heart broke.

"Yeah we are. I mean we talked about it and everything is now the way it should be. I'm happier than I ever thought I could be and I have the one person I always loved." Jude said happily while staring into space. She noticed Braden fidgeting and went to stand in front of him.

"Brade everything cool? You look like some one just killed your cat."

_No more like stomped on my heart _Braden thought to himself. He knew more now than ever that he had truly fallen for Jude. He was glad that she had finally found some happiness but he had always wished that she would have found it with him. Of course she loved Tommy and Tommy was bound to realize how much he loved Jude sooner or later. So why was he so shocked by the fact that they were together?

" Yeah I'm great, everything is great I mean I got everything that I wanted." Braden replied while trying to force a convincing smile and knew he was failing miserably.

"O…ok then I'm going to go work on a new song and I'll talk to you later." Jude brushed a kiss across his cheek and told him again how happy she was for him and walked into one of the empty studios.

Braden was left standing there looking a lot less happy than he was only five minutes ago. It seemed that in those five minutes he had lost the girl of his dreams and any chance he ever had with her. Braden felt like punching someone and crying all at the same time. It was a good thing he was a talented songwriter otherwise he would have probably used his emotions elsewhere. He figured he needed to start on some new material anyway and with a heavy heart he went into the opened studio.


	8. lost in the tide

**Hey guys I'm finally updating since I have some time to spare. This chapter is a filler for the most part but I really just wanted to get something up before I write more of it. My writer's block went away and I know where I want to go with this now and I'm really excited to see where it goes. Hope you like and I'm unbelievably sorry for the wait! Please R& R! Xoxo Lo

* * *

**

Tommy sat in his office too preoccupied to work and wanting nothing more than to go on a long awaited date with Jude. There relationship was all so new even though they had been practically best friends and worked with each other for years. But he knew it had to be perfect. He was still reveling in the fact that she was his.

_Finally._

While Tommy was daydreaming he heard a knock on his door and Darius walked in.

"Hey T, I need you to start working with Braden on some new material before tomorrow."

"Wait, why before tomorrow u just signed him today?" Tommy asked quickly dreading the fact that he may have to cancel his date with Jude.

" I booked him to perform tomorrow night at a new club opening on 5th Ave. It's a smaller club but it will get his name out there. So expect an all nighter tonight because I need it to be perfect."

_Crap._

Tommy thought to himself. Jude was not going to be all that happy that he had to cancel on her for work. He just prayed she wouldn't be all to mad at him since it was Braden he was working with and she had jump started Braden's musical credibility to begin with.

"Yeah no problem Darius."

"Great well he is working on some new material in Studio 2 so you may want to start right away." Darius said while walking out of Tommy's office.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair while saying a silent prayer and got up out of his chair to go find Jude and break the news.

In Studio 2 Braden was pouring his heart and soul out into the song he was writing. He had so many bottled up frustrations about his feelings for Jude and now that she was with Tommy for real. The pain became all too real. Unconsciously he still believed he had a chance with her as long as Tommy wasn't stepping up and telling her how he felt.

_Wow I blew any chance of being with her_

He thought for what must have been the thousandth time in the past 2 hours. Braden continued to hum and write and erase until he thought it was good enough. He knew he had a performance tomorrow night and he wanted the song to show what he was capable of as an artist. After writing the last few lines he thought he had written something that was good enough to be recorded as well as get out all of his feelings for Jude.

He just hoped that the message of the song wasn't to clear to some people especially his own producer.

**Please review and feel free to tell me what a witch I am for not getting anything up in forever. Xoxo Lo**


	9. Swept Away

**OK so I figured for my lack in posting I would do two tonight. So here is the second one and it is a lot of Jommy action for all you lovers out there. Anyway enough of me babbling. I hope you like this chapter and I will have more tomorrow. Xoxo Lo

* * *

**

Jude sat on the floor in Studio 1 playing her guitar absent-mindedly and trying to come up with a new song but her mind kept on wandering over the last 24 hours and just how much had changed. At least for once in her life it was a **good** change and her life was looking up. At this thought she smiled to herself for what seemed like forever.

"I miss that smile." A voice said from the doorway.

Tommy smiled and walked over to help Jude to her feet. He lightly kissed her lips and brushed his fingers down her arms till he was holding her hands.

"Well you have that effect on me Quincy." Jude smirked and pulled him closer to her.

Tommy knew he had to tell Jude now before he lost his nerve. So he took a deep breath and smiled down at Jude.

"Well I hope after I have to cancel our date for tonight that you still feel the same way." Tommy said hurriedly and internally cringing in anticipation of her reaction. When he had mustered enough courage he looked down at Jude who surprisingly didn't look pissed at all.

In fact she was still smiling.

"Let me guess," Jude said while rubbing her temples as if she was getting sent a message from another realm.

"Darius wants you to work with Braden… on a new song because…. he has a performance at a club opening tomorrow night." She said while laughing at Tommy's stunned expression.

"Didn't you know that I was Psychic?" Jude asked innocently as Tommy started to catch on.

"So I'm guessing Darius told you then."

"Yeah he came by a couple of minutes ago and told me."

"So your not mad?" Tommy questioned seriously while brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"No Tommy, its fine. Besides there is plenty of time for us to have some fun together." Jude said seductively and slowly kissed Tommy from his jaw line to his neck. She felt him tense and loved the fact that she had such power over him.

"Your really not making this easy for me you know that?" he breathily asked and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What lil'old me?" she asked before capturing his lips in hers. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth with out any hesitation from him. Tommy pulled her to him tightly and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Long before he wanted the kiss to end, Jude stepped out of his embrace and went to grab her purse.

"Well I don't want to be a distraction from your work so I'm going to Velocity with Sadie but if you get done early you know where I'll be." She stated quickly while running her fingernail down the front of his shirt and giving him a quick hot kiss. Jude began to walk away when she felt two strong hands pull at her waist and she molded into Tommy's chest.

"Be good." He whispered raggedly in her ear and kissed the top of her head. Tommy let go of her and Jude began to walk back out of the Studio.

"You know I'm always good Tommy." She said dryly while picking up her guitar and blowing a kiss at him.

As Tommy watched Jude walk out of G-Major he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

_That girl is going to be the end of me.

* * *

_

**Please Review it means a lot. Xoxo**


	10. I know there's something

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews they brighten my day! Ok so there's some drama in these next two chapters, which I will put out today. And believe me the love triangle will be out in full force in a few more chapters so just bare with me. Once again I'm so sorry it took me two months to get more chapters out but life got in the way. Xoxo Lo

* * *

**

Braden had been working continuously for the past 4 hours writing and rewriting lyrics and coming up with a chord variation that would be right for the song. Tommy would come in once in a while to see if he wanted any help editing the song but Braden was adamant about doing at least the writing by himself. It was already past 10 when Tommy came in and Braden said he was ready to record it.

"Hey Tom, I think I finally got the lyrics to sound all right but I'm not too sure about the chords it doesn't quite sound like what I want it to be."

"Ok just sing and play what you have so far and will go from there." Tommy said while sitting down at the soundboard. He counted Braden in and he began to sing.

Through out the entire time Braden was singing he was hoping that Tommy wouldn't catch on to who this song was about. Braden didn't think Tom was a bad guy, but the fact that Tommy had the one thing he wanted the most put a huge shadow on their friendship that Tom wasn't even aware of. When Braden finished the song he looked up at Tommy and thought the worst was about to take place. He knew he could take down Tom if it had to come to that but its not what he wanted to happen.

Tommy motioned for Braden to come out of the recording booth and Braden walked out of the recording booth and sat down next to Tommy. Braden started to get worried because Tom hadn't looked at him or said a word but was just staring out into space. When Tommy finally acknowledged Braden's presence he turned his chair and had a blank expression on his face.

_Here it comes._ Braden thought trying to look anywhere but at Tom.

"First of all Braden…"

_Oh shit here it comes._

"That was a great song and the lyrics were powerful and I think it will be a hit." Tommy smiled at Braden.

Relief swept over Braden and he wasn't sure if it was because Tom was impressed or because he hadn't caught on to the fact that he was in love with his girlfriend.

"Thanks T, but I still think the chords are missing something."

"I get what your saying and I think that your coming off too smooth but if you put more of an edge into it, the song will come off more vindictive."

"Yeah I think that's what's wrong with it. Thanks man."

Braden had always heard what an amazing producer Tommy was from Jude but after spending a good amount of time with him and working on a single song, Braden had to agree. Tommy saw music differently than most people. He didn't treat a song like it was just words to music. He saw it as an expression of someone's outlook on a situation and that's why Jude's songs had always been considered an expression of raw emotion. It was how the entire song came to be, music, lyrics, and how you put yourself into it.

They finally finished recording and perfecting the song around one and both were ready to call it a night.

"Thanks Tom for putting up with me man." Braden shook Tom's hand and was about to walk out the door when he heard his name.

"Hey Brade I wanted to ask you something." Tommy said while leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Braden nodded his head, "Yeah what's up?"

Tommy walked out into the hallway where Braden was and looked at him curiously. .

"So whose the girl?"

_And there it is.

* * *

_

**Ya I know that was mean but there's one more chapterI'll put out today. Please Please review they really keep me going. Xoxo **


	11. Can't find the words

**As promised one more chapter for today. So after this there will be two chapters leading up to Braden's performance and lets just say there may be an explosion. Thank you all so much for the reviews they really keep me going and they help me come up with ideas for future chapters so feel free to tell me anything you would like to see happen. I'll stop talking now…Xoxo Lo

* * *

**

_I am so fucked._

_What am I suppose to say, "oh you know Jude."_

"What do you mean Tom?" Braden asked trying not to sound to taken a back by the question.

Tommy walked closer to Braden and shrugged his shoulders. It took all of Braden's will power not to take a step back.

"Whose the girl who obviously has you so worked up. Cause man, no one just comes up with words like that. So who is she?" Tommy asked again a little too knowingly.

"I don't know what your talking about man, inspiration just hits me randomly from time to time. I just got lucky tonight that's all." Braden tried making that seem as convincing as he could but by the look on Tommy's face he knew it for exactly what it was.

Bullshit.

"Dude, its cool you can tell me. I like to think that were pretty good friends and its not like your going to surprise me or anything. Believe me I've done, seen, and heard it all."

_I really doubt that._

Braden needed to come up with something and fast. Well Tommy never did say he wanted a name.

Braden took a deep breath and simply replied, "It's about a girl that I can't have but want desperately and have loved since the moment I first saw her. I really can't see myself with anyone else. She's got this fire in her that can illuminate your darkest feelings." "

_I think that got the point across._

" Wow. You really got it bad." Tommy mused lightly.

Well not to go all philosophical on you but I think you should go for it." Tommy said matter of factly while walking into the lobby and taking a seat on the sofa.

"It's more complicated than that Tommy. Really the thought has ran across my mind more than it should." Braden replied as he followed Tom out to the Lobby.

"How's that?"

"Well she is…involved with someone right now." Braden answered while looking down at the floor willing it to suck him up.

"Ok that is a minor obstacle."

Braden looked at Tommy like he was crazy.

"What I mean is, ok she is involved with someone, you can still tell her how you feel and then she can do what she wants with it. Like your song for example, invite her to the club tomorrow night and it will get the message out guaranteed."

_If only he knew_

"I mean Brade look at me and Jude…."

_And it keeps getting better_

"If I never got the courage to tell her exactly how I felt she would probably still be hooking up with some random guys at Velocity and I couldn't stand to see her doing that when I knew I loved her."

_This can't get anymore twisted_

Braden was about to argue when Tommy stood up and grasped his hand.

"Brade just go for it what do you have to lose? You're a good guy, how could she turn you done after hearing a song like that?"

I stand corrected 

"Later man it's getting late and you have a huge day tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks Tommy, see you tomorrow."

Braden watched Tom walk out of G-Major and collapsed on the sofa.

_Maybe I should just go for it. I mean its not like I'm doing anything wrong. I'll tell Jude how I feel when the time is right. She can decide what she wants and I will respect whom she chooses I just hope this doesn't affect me and Tom's friendship._

With that thought Braden got up and walked out of the Studio to his car. He knew he had a life-changing day tomorrow. His career could start or end just by one performance and he would attempt to talk to Jude. He knew it would be hard but he had to get it out there. Everything would work out in time.

But he had no idea.

* * *

**So coming up is some Tommy, Jude, and Braden, interaction. And feel free to Review lol.**


	12. So much to mention

Tommy walked out into the parking lot of G-Major to go grab his Viper and head back to his house. He got into his car and pulled out his cell phone to call Jude and see if she was still out with Sadie. When he flipped it open he had a Voice mail and it was from Jude.

_Hey Tommy it's Jude. Me and Sadie left Velocity already cause **one** of us can't hold our liquor. I'm going back to my apartment so if you are still up give me a call. Love you bye._

"Same old Sadie." Tommy mumbled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards his penthouse.

When he got home he grabbed his phone and sat on the coach and the clock read 2:15. He figured Jude would still be up so he dialed the familiar numbers. It rang a few times before a groggy voice answered it.

"Mhmm?"

"So were you a good girl Miss Harrison?" Tommy asked as seriously as he could.

"Mhmm" rang out into the phone once again and Tommy had to stifle his laughter.

"Are we tired or hung over?"

"Mhmm both."

"Did you get your sister back to her place ok?"

"Yeah after she managed to almost puke in the cab, I swear I can't take her anywhere." Jude answered on a laugh.

"So how was your night Mr. Quincy? Were you a good boy?" Jude asked jokingly.

"The best."

"Glad to here it. How did Braden's song come along?"

"It was great actually. You were right he is very talented. The song he wrote spoke volumes about this girl he loves but she's involved with someone. I feel bad for the guy he's really in love with her."

"Poor Brade, I hope everything goes great tomorrow for him he really deserves it."

" It will. So how was your night, other than the Sadie part?"

" Well there was this one guy who couldn't take his eyes off me and the way he grabbed me when we danced. Wow, I just get hot thinking about it…"

Jude noticed the silence on the other line.

_Typical Tommy._

"Tom you there?"

"Yeah I'm here." He said with anger tinted in his voice.

"Tommy I'm joking sweetie. The night was a totally bore with out you or Braden there I really just sat at the bar staring at my Mojito hoping you would show up at some point."

" So you missed me then?" Tommy sang out sweetly.

"More than you could possibly know." Jude answered sincerely.

" I promise there will be you and me time very _very _soon." Tommy said making his voice come out sexily.

Jude felt her heart skip a beat and she laughed at the fact that after 4 years he still had the same exact effect on her. She really didn't know what she would do with out him in her life.

He was her everything.

"I hope so Tommy I already feel like I haven't felt your arms around me in forever." Jude said in a husky whisper.

"I know." Tommy said shortly.

Jude smiled and let out a yawn. It was getting on to be 3 and she had to get at least some sleep before tomorrow since it would most likely be an all nighter once again.

"I have to go Tommy some of us need our beauty sleep to survive in this world. But I'll see you tomorrow, oh I mean in five hours."

"Ok get your beauty sleep even though it isn't necessary." Tommy said lightly while also suppressing a yawn.

"See you later Quincy. Bye"

"Uh Jude?" Tommy said quickly.

Mhmm?"

"I love you more than anything." Tommy said slowly in a whisper.

"I know." Was her only reply.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews its nice to know that people are reading this and hey even liking it! I'm going to attempt to get another Chapter out tonight but I can't make any promises but be on the look out for it. Once again thanks to those who review and even those who read this it means a lot!**


	13. Precious Moments

**So this is the last chapter before the performance and I really wanted to get it out last night butI had a volleyball tournament and no time to do it. So i'm really sorry! Also I want to make the next chapter as good as possible so it may or may not be up tomorrow but it will be by friday at the latest. Once again thanks to all of those who review, it really makes me want to write even more when i know people are enjoyng what I love to do. I hope you enjoy! xoxo Lo**

* * *

The hours leading up to the club opening were intense for everyone working at G-major. From publicity to stage set up everyone was expected to help including Jude. She didn't mind, it gave her a break from her hectic schedule and the fact that she got to help Braden was just the icing on the cake. Jude hadn't seen Braden all day and Tommy said he was probably at home getting some rest for his big night. 

The club was more of a place for upcoming artists and for people to express themselves through poetry or song. Darius thought it would be perfect for Braden because that's exactly what he wanted his first performance to be about. Around 5 Braden showed up with his guitar strapped on his back looking around at all the chaos that was for him.

"It's over whelming isn't it?"

Braden spun around to see Jude with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Umm yeah I mean yesterday I was just a bartender and now I'm actually doing something I've always loved." Braden replied truthfully.

" I remember the feeling, well minus the bartender part." Jude reminisced while looking over at Tommy who looked up at the same time and smiled.

Jude looked away and saw Braden looking at her and then dropped his gaze abruptly.

She didn't even second think it and asked Braden seriously, "So you nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah of course. I mean a lot is riding on tonight more than I would like actually." He replied truthfully.

"Hey you'll be great. I know how great you are and in fact you're amazing. Tommy said your song is amazing and all you have to do is put yourself into it and do exactly what you know how to do. And hey I'll be there cheering the loudest." Jude said on a laugh while giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Whoa wait your coming?" Braden asked nervously.

"Of course loser I wouldn't miss it for the world. You want me there right?"

"Ah yeah of course I do but I figured since your date got canceled last night with you and Tommy that you guys would go out." Braden rushed, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh come on this is so much more important than a date with Tommy, that I can do anytime. But seeing your bestfriend's very first performance is a once in a lifetime occurrence." She said sincerely smiling back at Braden. Braden held Jude's gaze until a voice brought him back to reality.

"What are you guys talking about? It looks serious?" Tommy asked while wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulder.

"Oh you know how Braden's going to kick ass tonight." She stated on a laugh while playfully punching Braden on the arm.

"Yeah man your going to rock tonight, no worries and were both 100 behind you." Tommy smiled down at Jude and kissed her on the head.

Braden stood there feeling a little uncomfortable by the whole conversation and was still reeling at the fact that Jude was going to be there tonight. _Oh my god how the hell am I going to do this? I figured if she wasn't going to be there I would have a chance to talk to her later but now- -I guess tonight is the night._

Braden let out a deep breathe and made an excuse about getting ready for a sound check. Tommy and Jude said that they would see him later right before he went on. And Braden watched them walk away hand in hand and felt a tugging at his heart. He wanted to be with Jude so badly or at least let her have a chance to hear how he felt. At his performance tonight he decided then and there that he had no choice.

_I have to do this. It's now or never.

* * *

_

**Ya its not my best but i wanted to get it out before tomorrow. Please press the button and review it makes me smile!**


	14. He's calling for you

**Yeah I'm a total bitch, I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything out in like 3 months but I don't run my life anymore, sports and school do. But I really would like to continue this story because I love to write it and I have so many ideas. It may mean a chapter a week but I'll do my best. Thank you SO much for those who stuck with me. The next chapter will have so much drama in it and I hope to get it out sometime this week. Xoxo Lo**

* * *

It was crowded to say the least. 

Jude weaved her way through the mass of people waiting for Braden to take the stage. She was actually surprised to see how many people had come to the club for the show. For an unknown artist it was definitely a great turn out.

She looked over to the bar and saw Tommy standing next to a swarm of girls, each trying to get his attention on her.

_Pathetic_

Jude was use to the female population fawning over her boyfriend, but from time to time a few of the women would get a little too touchy. She could tell Tommy was getting sick of the girls and was looking for someone to save him. Jude pushed her way through two of the girls and stood in front of Tommy and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him slowly.

After she felt like she made her point, Jude removed her lips form Tom's and turned around, " Can I help you guys with something?"

The girls smiled and shook their heads and gave Tommy one last sultry look as they walked off towards the stage.

"Bye bye now," Jude smiled innocently and casually waved after the girls.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Tommy half laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jude's waist.

"Eh, you might have."

Jude looked towards the stage and saw Darius approach the mic. The room got progressively quiet as he began to speak.

"On behalf of tonight's opening G-Major has the privilege of debuting our newest artist to the world. He has an amazing voice along with the talent that this industry is known for please welcome Braden Daniels!"

Darius exited just as Braden took center stage with his guitar in his hand. The crowd went wild and Jude screamed just as loud for Braden. Braden looked into the crowd for Jude and saw her leaning against Tommy at the bar.

_This is it…_

Braden strummed his guitar and the band followed his lead as he began to sing.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
past the places where you used to learn  
you howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Jude watched as Braden started to loosen up on stage and get into his lyrics with more passion. It was a beautiful song and the lyrics held something that she never knew Braden had in him. He sang with truth and conviction proving that he belonged on stage like the artists before him.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"This song is amazing Tommy I didn't know he had it in him." Jude remarked as she watched Braden on stage.

"He's the real thing Jude just like you are." Tommy responded by kissing her hair.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Braden looked out into the audience again and locked eyes with Jude.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

When the music started getting stronger Braden held on to the mic stand and poured his heart into the next part and never dropping his gaze from Jude.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

As Braden finished the song Jude dropped her eyes to the floor and breathed in deeply. It finally hit her who the song was about.

_It was about her_.

But she would have known sooner right? How long had he felt this way? Oh my god did Tommy know?

Jude looked over her shoulder and saw Tommy standing rigidly with his jaw locked shooting death glares in Braden's direction. His arms around her waist getting progressively tighter.

_Oh yeah he knew_.

Jude had to talk to Brade before Tommy got near him. And that wasn't even the worst part. Jude was actually flattered by Braden's words. She had no clue that he felt so deeply for her and it didn't even bother her that he let them be known so publicly.

_Oh shit, I don't have feelings for Brade! I love Tommy._

_Right?_

_

* * *

_**Oh and the song is by Vertical Horizon, please review!!!**


	15. nothing else you can do

**Hey guys, So I wrote this a couple of days ago when i should have been writing a report but hey i think i got my priorities right. I didn't have spell check when i typed this so sorry if suck at spelling stuff. I have another chapter written out but i need to type it up so expect it sometime soon. Thanx for being patient. Xoxo Lo**

* * *

Braden had just finished his last song of the night and by the crowds reaction, it was safe to say that he was going to be around for a while. During the last couple of songs Tommy's hold on Jude had gotten progressively tighter. Even more so if he thought Braden was glancing in their general direction. 

Jude was still trying to decipher what in the hell to say to to Brade with out causing a rift in their friendship. But the main thing she was scared of was Tommy getting to Brade first. Tommy waas protective enough when he thought ther was a threat. But now knowing that there was a someone close to them that was a _definite_ threat, could only cause more problems.

Everyone in the club was starting to slowly leave, and Jude turned to look at Tommy who still had a stern look on his face. Trying to think of a quick excuse to leave Tommy's presence, Jude catiously loosened the grasp he had on her waist.

"Hey um, I'm going to go see if the crew needs help putting equipment in the vans." Jude quickly stumbled through her explanation and turned to walk backstage. Before she got very far a strong hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Jude" Tommy said quietly.

She slowly turned her head to face him willing him not to start questioning or lecturing her about the events of the night. He looked intently at her and then dropped his gaze as if he thought better of what he was planning on saying.

He slowly took a deep breathe and looked back up at Jude.

"I'll meet you by the viper in 10 minutes, I'm going to go talk to Darius."

"Yeah okay," she walked forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

_Now for the hard part.

* * *

_

Jude slowly walked backstage in search of Braden. He wasn't in the hall or even in his dressing room. Most of his stuff was gone so she figured he was in the parking lot. She walked outside into the cold as a brisk wind picked up her hair and it whipped around her shoulders. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"You know if you wore _clothes_ you wouldn't freeze your ass off."

Jude smiled and turned to her right where Braden was leaning against his mustang.

"Yeah I'l try to remember that." She playfully countered while walking over to him.

Braden shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it snuggly on Jude's shoulders. She wrapped it around herself thankfully and dropped her eyes from Braden's intense stare. An uncomfortable silence filled the air other than the laughter from the few stragglers exiting the club. Jude would glance up at him once in a while to see him staring at the ground.

"Jude?" Braden asked softly, not really knowing how to explain his actions earlier.

"Yeah Brade?" She watched him bring his gaze back to her and take a deep breath before continuing.

"I - I don't really know how to say this other than just to say it so um here it goes... I love you-Jude. I've loved you since I first saw you at Velocity, I've loved you since the first time you opened your beautiful mouth and sang drunkenly along with the radio when I took you home. I just love you Rockstar, you've brought so much more meaning to my life and I need you."

"Brade I-"

"You don't have to say anything Jude. I just needed to get that off my chest and let my heart breathe. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me after I sang that song tonight but i just had to let you know and put it out there. I will _always _be here for you no matter what our relationship consists of, I'm here."

Braden watched tentavily as Jude bit her bottom lip and took a deep breathe while lowering her gaze to the ground. It was once again deathly quiet until Jude looked upwith unshed tears in her eyes. Silently she closed the space between her and Braden and wrapped her arms around his neck while digging her face into his shoulder.

"Brade, I could never let go of what we have, and I never want you to think that I am capable of caring any less for you, no matter what you say or feel about me. Your my best friend and i'm glad that you can be honest with me even when you know i'm devoted to someone else. But Tommy is my life and i'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. Your amazing and there's a girl out there who is worthy of you, but its not me. I hope you understand?"

Jude pulled out of Braden's arms and wiped her tears on the back of her hands. Just as she did Braden took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"Of course I understand Jude I knew that in writing the song that it woudn't change your mind. Right now your unattainable and I'm just glad that this won't hurt our friendship."

Braden brought her back into his arms and gently kissed her forehead. Jude looked up at him and rose on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his. It wasn't a kiss between lovers or a selfish kiss, it was a mutual love between friends. Innocent to the unknowing but capable of being taken the wrong way by the few who understood.

A shattering noise broke their embrace and startled the couple. Jude looked behind her just in time to see the club doors slam shut with shards of glass still flying off the remaining window.

"Shit" Jude quietly spoke.

"What was that?" Braden asked from behind her. Jude never broke eye contact form where the window had just been. A cold chill ran down her body unlike anything she had ever felt. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to speak.

"Tommy."


	16. you’ve built a love but that love falls

Hey guys! So here is the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. It would have been out on Saturday but it the site wouldn't let me! The next chapter is almost done and when I have time to finish it I will post it ASAP. Reviews are much appreciated! Xoxo Lo

* * *

Jude frantically ran into the club looking for Tommy. He wasn't by the bar or stage and this began to worry Jude even more. Tommy didn't take anything lightly and she was afraid of what he might do. She hurriedly walked down the hallway where she heard muffled noises coming from the men's bathroom. She slowly walked over and pressed her ear to the door.

"Shit!"

That was definitely Tommy's voice. Jude opened the door and saw Tommy's hand bleeding all over the counter. He was too busy running his hand under the faucet to know that Jude had walked in. She cautiously walked towards him and could see his eyes were full of tears. Whether from the pain of the glass shards embedded into his hand or from the pain she had unintentionally caused him.

"God Tommy."

Jude grabbed one of the cloth towels from the side of the sink and slowly reached out for Tommy's mangled hand.

"Get away from me Jude."

His voice was like ice and it ran chills down Jude's body. He had never spoken to her like that and he wouldn't even look at her.

"Tommy you-"

"JUST LEAVE"

His sudden anger caused Jude to jump back in fear. She didn't know how she was going to get through to him.

"Tommy please …. just let me explain what you saw it wasn't-"

"It wasn't what Jude? Huh? Please explain to me what I just saw, cause from where I was standing, it looked like you kissing some other guy!"

Jude was taken aback by his outburst and she just wanted him to understand. Quietly Jude replied while wringing out her hands.

"It's not like that Tommy, I would never cheat on you."

Tommy turned off the water and wiped his eyes with his other hand. He slowly brought his gaze to Jude's and all she saw there was hurt. She once again reached out for his bleeding hand and he surprisingly let her take it. She began wrapping it in the towel.

"I-I went outside to talk to Braden and he explained his feelings for me which was ultimately that he loved me but knew he couldn't be with me."

Jude tore her gaze from Tommy's hand and cautiously made eye contact with him, in which Tommy quickly looked away.

"He said he hoped that we could still be friends after his confession to me and I told him that I could never end our friendship over anything."

Tommy finally looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"That doesn't explain why I saw you kiss him Jude."

Jude silently finished wrapping his wounds, and let go of his hand. She took a step back and ran he hands through her hair.

"I honestly don't know why I kissed him. All I do know for sure is that I don't love Braden. I love you and only you Tommy."

"I don't know if that's enough anymore."

Jude felt her heart drop into her chest. Was Tommy saying he didn't want to be with her? She didn't understand what he was thinking.

"Don't you love me Tommy? Isn't that enough?"

Tommy fought back the tears in his eyes. He knew Jude was telling him the truth deep down but something just keep eating away at him.

"I love you….but I don't know if I can trust you."

Jude swallowed back the remaining tears, willing for her voice not to crack.

"Then maybe you shouldn't do either Tommy."

Jude turned her back to him and walked out of the bathroom trying not to go catatonic with him around.. She heard footsteps behind her and a warm hand pull on her own.

"That is my decision to make."

Jude pulled her hand out of his grasp as tears slowly cascaded down her face.

"It sounds like you already have Tommy."

Jude looked at Tommy one last time before walking out of the club. She couldn't breathe; it felt like she was dying. She was numb that's all there was to it. She continued to walk outside where it had started to rain. She faintly heard her name being called from inside the club. Not being able to bare another encounter with Tommy she began to run. She didn't know where or what she was running to but she just had to keep moving or reality would start to sink in.

Tommy didn't want her anymore.


	17. I don't know why

"Jude!" Tommy yelled after her.

He ran back into the bar and saw that she wasn't in there. He wanted to make her understand that he loved her, but he just was confused about everything that had happened.

He then walked out of the club into the pouring rain. He called out her name once more in a feeble attempt to find her. But the pounding water on the asphalt drowned his voice out.

Tommy quickly ran to his viper and got in. He was now more worried about Jude than anything. It was close to midnight and she was out there somewhere vulnerable and upset. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed her number.

"Pick up Jude, please pick up." He mumbled into the phone willing her to answer even if he was the last person she wanted to talk to. It rang four times and cut to her voicemail. Tommy exhaled and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Hey girl, please call me when you get this. I need to know if you're all right. I-I love you Jude. Always."

Tommy closed his phone and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He looked down at his wrapped hand remembering Jude's soft touch. He knew he loved her and she loved him. But really was that enough? Was the kiss she shared with Braden all that innocent or was it just a foretelling sign that she didn't want to be with him anymore. Tommy knew he couldn't deal with the latter and it made him doubt everything.

Tommy removed his head from the steering wheel and turned on the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home to a restless night of questions.

* * *

_Pain_

_Anger_

_Confusion_

That's all Jude could comprehend. She couldn't understand how so much could change in one night. Her sky was falling and the one person who should be beside her was the one who had caused the fall.

She walked aimlessly down a street letting the rain cascade down her frail figure. She had no more tears just an empty void. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, but she didn't have the energy to look at who was calling. Cars would pass her on the road, most likely wondering why someone would choose to walk outside alone in the pouring rain.

"Jude!" a voice called from behind her. She didn't bother to turn around; she didn't want to deal with anyone.

An all to familiar mustang pulled along side her and the passenger door was swung open.

"Jude get in." Braden called out over the rain.

Jude just continued to walk ignoring Braden's request.

"Damn it Jude, don't make me get out and throw you in the car!"

Jude turned and looked at Braden's pleading face and stopped walking. She got into the car and slammed the door shut.

Braden sped off again once in a while glancing at Jude's slumped figure. Her raven hair was matted to her face and her clothes were soaked through. She still had his jacket around her, providing her only source of warmth. She sat there silently looking staring out the window and Braden wanted nothing more to end the pain she was feeling. He didn't know what had occurred between her and Tommy, but by the way that she looked it could have only gone horribly.

Minutes later Braden pulled up in front of Jude's apartment complex. She wordlessly got out of the car, and headed for the elevator. Braden followed her up to her apartment, making sure that she got inside safely. She fumbled with her keys and opened the door. Once she realized he wasn't behind her anymore she turned around and walked back to where he was standing.

"Stay with me tonight Brade? I don't think I'll be okay by myself." Jude hesitantly stated while looking up at him.

Braden squeezed her frozen hand reassuringly, "Of course Jude I'll stay as long as you need me."

Jude shut the door behind Brade and led him into the kitchen.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah I'm good."

Jude went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Braden felt out of place in Jude's apartment. Sure he had been over a lot but things were different now. Things had changed significantly that night and if it was for the better or worse, well that was still unknown.

"I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to take a hot shower and try to sleep."

"Yeah okay, it's been a long night."

Braden went to go make himself comfortable on the coach. He toped off his shoes, and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing Brade?"

"Um going to sleep."

Jude smile for the first time in hours and walked towards Braden and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed its big enough for the both of us."

"Are you sure Jude cause-"

"Don't be stupid besides I don't want to be alone right now. I need my best friend."

Braden smile at that remark and followed Jude down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know I haven't posted in months, I dislocated my shoulder among other things during volleyball season and have been doing physical therapy and trying to keep up in my classes so this had to be put on the back burner for a bit, I'm really sorry! I already have the next chapter written out and it will be posted by Tuesday. Please review! It keeps me going xoxo**


	18. Want to be heard

**Hey Guys, thanks so much for the reviews especially the people who gave me their input on the story. It looks like there are people split between Braden and Tommy so I want to know whom you guys think Jude should pick. This chapter was originally supposed to be two but I didn't want to be cruel. Once again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!Oh and by the way I wrote a One-Shot called Girlfriend so check it out! Xoxo **

* * *

Tommy lay wide-awake in his bed never once closing his eyes to get any sleep. It was around ten in the morning and he was wrestling with the decision to go see Jude or just to give it time. He knew Jude would want some space but he also knew very well that the more time she had to think the worse his chances were to get her to listen.

He turned on his side and faced the nightstand. Other than the few beer bottles there was a framed picture of him and Jude that Kwest had taken while they were working on her latest song. They both looked happy, something that almost seemed foreign to him now. He wanted more of those times. Times were they were both happy and in love, he needed that more than anything.

Tommy sighed and got out of bed preparing himself to go see Jude and the consequences of the previous night.

* * *

Jude laid awake in her bed feeling like sleep wasn't an option. She didn't know what time it was or if it had been 5 hours or 5 minutes since she had gotten home. The tears wouldn't come anymore so she resorted to watching Braden sleep. He looked so peaceful with one arm lying half-hazardly across her waist. He was face down on the bed with the covers only covering his legs. She looked over his bare back, taking notice of his olive skin and a five-point star tattooed on the back of his right shoulder. Without even realizing what she was doing, Jude absent-mindedly traced the star with her fingernail.

Braden stirred and woke up facing Jude. He smiled at the fact that she was so preoccupied tracing his tattoo to notice that he was awake. With his arm around her waist he pulled her closer where she let out a surprised laugh.

"You Ms. Harrison, have a fascination with stars."

Jude smirked at this and casually replied, " What can I say, they mesmerize me."

Braden now noticing the position they were in lamely moved back to his side of the bed. Jude was once again lost in thoughts of Tommy and the overwhelming feeling of her heart being shattered all over again.

Braden frowned at her quietness. He didn't want her to feel all alone in this, when in fact it was also his fault she was in this situation. If he had kept his mouth shut Jude and Tommy would be happy. And if that would have caused him to keep his feelings to himself, so be it. At least Jude would've been happy.

"Jude?" Braden tentatively asked.

"Yeah?" she asked while staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Jude sighed deeply and propped her head up while looking at Brade. She felt bad for telling him all of her Tommy problems, but he was the only one who genuinely cared. She also knew that he felt responsible for last night; by the way he was acting so distant around her.

"He saw us kiss. And it want from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. I just screwed up like I always do."

Jude continued to tell him everything that had been said between them and how Tommy said he didn't trust her. She left before anything else could have transpired and that's when he had picked her up of the street. It felt like she had lost Tommy's love all together,r along with any chance for them to go back to how they were.

"Jude, Tommy loves you more than anything. I can see it when your name is mentioned or he sees you walk across the hall. The fact that he saw us kiss probably made him jump to conclusions and its not like you can blame him. But that proves that he loves you even more. He worships you Jude, you're his everything."

"Maybe, I just need to talk to him and hear it for myself. I love him Braden, I just wish he could see that."

"I know, give it time. But for right now you need to get your ass out of bed and into the studio."

Jude laughed and hit Braden in the head with a pillow repeatedly.

"Fine, Mr. Rockstar, go make me coffee and I'll get up."

Braden got out of bed and smiled down at Jude. He walked around the bed and ruffled Jude's hair on his way out.

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to make Jude coffee. About five minutes later when he was pouring her special black coffee into a mug the doorbell rang.

"Brade can you get that?" Jude called from her bedroom.

"Yeah I got it."

Braden walked back into the living room to grab his shirt off of the couch. He pulled it half on when he opened the door to see a very shocked Tommy.

Tommy stood there just looking at Braden with an unreadable expression. It was more like disbelief and sadness etched onto his face the longer he stood there

"Uh hey, Tom." Braden hastily said while pulling his shirt all the way on.

Braden didn't know what to say to his friend, well now former by the way Tommy was throwing death daggers out of his eyes at him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming form behind him.

"Brade who is it?" An unsuspecting Jude asked while throwing on a sweatshirt.

Braden moved aside so that Jude could see who was at her door.

He couldn't tell who looked more surprised. Jude opened her mouth a few times as if she was going to say something but thought better of it. Tommy shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Wow, I can't believe you."

When Jude finally regained consciousness of the situation she walked towards Tommy.

"Tommy, it doesn't look like what you think it is. I –I was upset last night and Brade saw me walking and-"

"What Jude huh? What the fuck do you know is going through my head!"

Jude stopped walking towards him and instinctively bit her bottom lip.

Braden stepped in between Jude and Tommy and faced Tom, "Dude T, Nothing happened. Jude was just upset and-"

"You just decided to screw your friends girl. Wow what an amazing argument."

Tommy stepped towards them like he was going to lash out even more when he just closed his eyes and backed off.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm done with the both of you. I hope you're happy together."

Tommy glanced one more time at Jude with nothing but hurt and anger in his beautiful eyes. He turned back around and walked out into the hallway of the apartment complex.

Jude started to breathe in and out deeply and a sob caught in her throat. She looked around her apartment trying to breathe normally and no break down. Unexpectedly, she ran out of her apartment to see Tommy about to get into the elevator. She sprinted to where he was standing and called out his name.

"Tommy I love you, only you!"

She heard him inhale and slowly turned to face her. Both looked equally dishelved and hurt. To a passerby you would have thought someone they loved had just passed away, but in reality, it felt the same to both. Tommy stepped closer to Jude and looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"You once told me to listen to my heart. Maybe its time for you to do the same. I love you Jude, but right now you need to figure out for yourself whom you really want."

"But Tommy I only want you and Braden he-"

"Shh." Tommy said soothingly while capturing Jude's hand in his own.

"Just listen to your heart Jude. But for right now this is goodbye."

Tommy swiftly kissed her forehead and stepped into the elevator. He didn't bother to look up as the elevator descended. All he could hear was Jude quietly sobbing.


	19. Authors Note

Hey Guys,

So I have to apologize to everyone who kept with this story and told me they hoped they wanted it to continue and obviously it has not happened. It has been close to two years and my life has been out of control so I have had no time to write at all. But writing is my outlet and my life so I am going to continue this story because I LOVE it and I know the direction I want it to go.

Expect the next chapter by Monday at the latest, and once again I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing, it means the world.

Love Lo


End file.
